For You
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot (quizás con epílogo) homenaje al cumpleaños de Rick Castle. Transcurre el 1 de abril de 2012, durante la cuarta temporada... espero que lo disfruten. Ultimo capítulo! Cambiamos a M.
1. Chapter 1

**Se que es tarde, que todos deberían estar durmiendo, al igual que yo, pero ya es más de medianoche y es el cumpleaños de Richard Castle. Así que, se me ocurrió esta idea para homenajearlo! Espero que les guste! Prometo epílogo si lo creen necesario! **

**For you**

Kate se despertó de golpe, le había costado dormirse, estaba inquieta, nerviosa, indecisa…

Se vistió rápidamente y se fue a correr. Vio que tenía una llamada perdida cuando subía al ascensor. Castle. Su cuerpo tembló levemente. Los últimos meses habían sido intensos y él había permanecido a su lado, como siempre. Pero ella lo sentía cerca, y cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más lista y más cerca de dar ese paso… y confesarle que todo lo que sentía por él no era ni más ni menos que lo mismo que él sentía por ella…

Revisó los detalles de su plan y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en orden. Quizás se trataba de una tontería, pero era la única forma que se le había ocurrido de agasajarlo.

Se duchó, se cambió y se fue a trabajar. Recibió un texto de Alexis y le agradeció. Se sentía raro, pero ella sabía que tenía el apoyo de la familia…

Lo vio salir del ascensor sonriendo, algo ausente y su corazón se aceleró. Por un momento se arrepintió de todo… pero ya era tarde, tendría que hacerse cargo de lo que había hecho…

Rick saludó a un par de compañeros a su paso y se sentó en la silla a su lado.

-Buenos días, detective…- dijo y ella trató de calmarse y parecer concentrada.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y cuando lo miró, advirtió exactamente lo que quería… él estaba de buen humor, pero también motivado.

-¿Tenemos un caso?

-Algo así…- dijo ella y se reprendió a sí misma por no poder dejar de mirarlo- pero no te preocupes, no es tan divertido…

-Me preguntaba… ¿tú me enviaste una nota?

-¿Una nota? ¿Cuál nota?

-Oh vamos, Beckett…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Alexis me dio una nota… me dijo que había llegado a casa…

-No sé de qué me hablas…- dijo Kate y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, no podía ser que él se hubiese dado cuenta tan fácil.

-Sobre mañana a la noche…- dijo él como último recurso.

-Si… sobre eso…- dijo y Rick sonrió- tengo que pedirte disculpas… se que es tu cumpleaños, pero realmente, mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara en una cena con mi tía Theresa… ellos… no se llevan muy bien a veces y no pudo evitarlo así que…

-No…- dijo él sin comprender realmente- está bien…

-Me refiero… quizás decides tomar unas cervezas, y de verdad me gustaría acompañarte, pero… esta vez se me hace imposible, Castle…

-No te preocupes, Kate…- dijo y apoyó la mano sobre la de ella.

Kate sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos y trató de sonreír.

-Y con respecto a la nota…

-No es nada… solo pensé que había sido una broma tuya… quizás fue de los chicos…

-¿Broma?

-Una invitación para ir a cenar a mi restaurant favorito… es imposible conseguir reserva allí…

-¿Alexis o tu madre?

-No… ellas me lo dirían… por eso creo que es una broma…

-Yo creo que es un regalo… y debe ser caro, en tu lugar lo aceptaría… yo te acompañaría, si no tuviese que ir a encontrarme con mi familia…

-Tienes razón…

-¿O quizás se trata de una admiradora?

-¿Mía?- dijo Castle riendo- ¿te enteraste de que esta año, por segunda vez no entré en la lista de los solteros más codiciados?

-No te desmorones, el tiempo pasa para todos…- dijo ella y sonrió. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y por un momento deseó que la invitación fuese de ella… de que por fin ella le dijera que estaba lista para él…

¿No sería ese el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que habría recibido en su vida?

* * *

Las horas se pasaron lentamente y Rick se fue temprano. Al día siguiente cuando llegó, trajo dulces para todo el mundo y la comisaría completa le cantó el feliz cumpleaños… estaba de mejor ánimo y Kate lo encontró cuando el festejo había terminado, sentado en la sala de descanso, tomando un café…

-Hey…- le dijo y él le dedicó una sonrisa- escucha… yo… quería comprarte un regalo… y no tuve tiempo… pero te juro que lo tendré mañana…

-No te preocupes, Kate… en serio…

-Me preocupo, porque me gustaría agasajarte, y sin embargo tengo que irme y ni siquiera te compré un regalo y…- dijo y Rick la vio muy nerviosa.

-Kate… no te preocupes… esta noche iré al restaurant y aprovecharé ese regalo… pero si te llamo para que me salves es porque se trata de una de esas locas fans de dos mil años…

-Y yo acudiré en tu ayuda…- le dijo y se inclinó y besó su mejilla- no te preocupes… y otra vez, discúlpame…- dijo Kate.

-Gracias…

-Feliz Cumpleaños…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Rick se arreglaba nervioso el nudo de su mejor corbata y Alexis lo miraba desde la puerta.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Estoy yendo a una cita a ciegas el día de mi cumpleaños… ¿qué podría salir mal?

-Bueno… podría tratarse de la mujer de tu vida…- dijo Alexis sonriendo.

-Tú sabes que no…

-O podría ser el hombre de tu vida…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada ante la cara de terror de Rick.

-Por favor no me digas eso…

-Relájate, papá…- dijo ella ajustándole el nudo- tú eres atento con todos nosotros siempre… deja que alguna vez, alguien te obsequie algo lindo…

Rick entró en su restaurant favorito y vio que estaba lleno de gente. Pensó en irse, escaparse, pero cuando el metre se acercó, hizo lo que la nota recibida le indicaba.

-Buenas noches, soy Richard Castle… tengo entendido que hay una mesa reservada a mi nombre…

-Así es señor… venga conmigo…- le dijo el hombre y le indicó una mesa algo apartada y le pidió que se sentara.

Rick miró hacia todos lados, algo incómodo y luego se acercó una camarera y le entregó una copa de champagne. Rick tomó un sorbo y cerró los ojos. Hacía siglos que no tomaba ese champagne.

Un Perrier Jouet… uno de los mejores y más caros…

-Su acompañante está por llegar, señor…- dijo la joven y volvió a llenar la copa.

Rick sonrió y se relajó un poco. Fuera lo que fuera, él intentaría disfrutar.

Sus oídos registraron unos pasos pero el sonido ambiente no era demasiado calmo y cuando Rick giró su cabeza hacia el costado, abrió la boca y se quedó estático…

Sus ojos la acariciaron mientras ella se tomaba siglos para llegar. Sus ojos en los de él, intentando explicar lo inexplicable… lo que él ya sabía… lo que él esperaba…

Estaba enfundada en un vestido color rojo oscuro. Sus curvas pronunciadas, como así también su escote… sus sandalias altísimas y su cabello largo, ondulado, acariciando sus hombros descubiertos…

-Kate…- dijo él shockeado, quería mirarla a los ojos, pero no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo.

-Mi cita se canceló, ¿todavía estamos a tiempo?- dijo ella con un autocontrol que también la sorprendió a ella.

-Kate…- repitió él y ella sonrió, divertida- ¿qué haces aquí?

Kate se inclinó sobre él, como si fuera a contarle un secreto y él la miró y se sintió mareado por su aroma.

-La chica que pagó todo esto se arrepintió… me llamó y bueno… aquí estoy…- dijo Kate.

-¿Se… se arrepintió?- dijo él algo turbado.

-No tuvo el coraje suficiente para enfrentarte…

-¿En verdad? Cuando entraste yo… yo pensé… que eras tú…

-Soy yo… pero sabes que yo no sería capaz de pagar algo como esto… ¿verdad? El champagne solo sale más dinero que el que gano en un año…

-Sí…- dijo él nervioso.

-Pero…- dijo y se mordió el labio- conozco gente que me debe favores… y… tú sabes… puedo ser muy persuasiva… y para una mujer enamorada, nada es imposible…

-Tú…

-Yo…

-Kate…

-Feliz Cumpleaños, amor…- dijo y se inclinó, besando sus labios con dulzura…

* * *

**Bueno... hasta aquí llegamos... ¿qué les parece? ¿Le doy un final más "feliz" o lo dejamos aquí? Y otra vez, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RICK CASTLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como ven, me han convencido de seguir... no será mucho, calculo que el próximo será el último. Gracias por los comentarios...**

**Capítulo 2**

Kate lo sintió temblar imperceptiblemente bajo sus labios y se enterneció. Quizás había sido demasiado, toda esa puesta en escena… quizás él se sentía incómodo…

Separó sus labios de los de él y lo miró de cerca.

-Nunca me imaginé que podría sorprenderte de esta manera…

-E… eres Kate… ¿verdad? No me quedé dormido…

-No…- dijo ella divertida y lo besó brevemente, como si realmente hubiera confianza entre ellos…

-¿Qué pasó?- Rick todavía no comprendía, o no quería hacerlo para no ilusionarse.

-Te he hecho sufrir mucho todo este tiempo… estos últimos meses me sentí muy conectada a ti y podría decirte que… ¿recuerdas aquella pared de la que te hablé?

-Sí…- dijo él, perdido en sus ojos.

-Creo que lograste tirarla abajo… - dijo y sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo él y miró sus labios y sin pensar se inclinó y los besó, como tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de poder tenerlos cuando quisiera.

-Sí…- dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiera sido especial también…

-Tú sabes que me gusta torturarte…- dijo y acarició su cara.

-Disculpen…- dijo la camarera- ¿desean ordenar la comida?

-Tráeme…-dijo Rick pensativo, luego miró a Kate, que le sonrió y cerró los ojos brevemente- lo que más te guste…- dijo y Kate rió divertida.

-Que sean dos…- dijo y la camarera asintió, sintiéndose algo incómoda.

-¿Brindamos?

-Sí…- dijo ella y levantó su copa- ¿por nosotros?

-Por nosotros que ahora somos…- dijo y esperó que ella completara la frase.

-¿Amigos… íntimos?

-Te gusta torturarme… es cierto… dímelo, quiero oírlo, Kate…

-¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Novios? Yo no he escuchado ninguna propuesta aún…- dijo simulando estar ofendida.

-Tú eres la mujer de mi vida… te he estado esperando por siglos… ¿crees que existe la posibilidad de que intentemos una pareja?

-Claro y conciso…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No me contestas…

-Por eso estoy aquí… la pared se cayó, Castle… por supuesto que quiero intentarlo…- dijo y él chocó su copa.

-Brindemos por eso…- dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

La camarera apareció un momento después y les entregó un plato distinto a cada uno. Eran recomendaciones del chef. Rick probó el suyo y le ofreció un bocado a Kate. Ella hizo lo mismo y se miraron a los ojos durante toda la comida. Mientras comían el postre él buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella. Ella sonrió animada, se sentía feliz, mucho más distendida de lo que se había imaginado que estaría… y lo que sucedía era que Rick siempre hacía las cosas más fáciles para ella…

Mientras hablaban de algo relacionado al trabajo, una banda comenzó a tocar y tímidamente, algunas parejas se levantaron para bailar.

Rick se levantó y le hizo una reverencia. Kate sintió que quería esconderse, pero tomó su mano y se puso de pie. Él la guió hasta el lugar en donde todos bailaban y la tomó en sus brazos.

La diferencia de estatura era mínima y Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la suave presión de la mano de él en su espalda baja.

Rick la miró a los ojos y ella se mordió el labio, quería arrojarse en sus brazos. Quería saber lo que era besarlo intensamente, sentir sus manos recorriéndola, inhalar su aroma directamente sobre su piel…

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él, acercándose a su oído, su respiración húmeda, acariciándola suavemente.

-Estoy disfrutando tenerte tan cerca…- le dijo ella también en su oído - ¿y tú?

-Intento contenerme de hacerte todo lo que alguna vez soñé que te haría…

-Ah…- dijo ella mientras sentía un calor agobiante, recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-Me vuelves loco, Kate… más allá de los sentimientos, que obviamente existen y son lo más importante… ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que soñé con poder saber qué se siente estar contigo… en la intimidad?

-Supongo que lo averiguarás pronto…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él besando con delicadeza su hombro.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Es una realidad… - dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos.

-No quiero que pienses que no me gusta todo esto… y es que en realidad no quiero que esta noche se termine nunca… pero realmente necesito estar a solas contigo… necesito que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo… y que empecemos esta relación como se debe…

-Así que… quieres estar a solas…- dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Está mal?

-Está perfecto…- dijo ella y deslizó su nariz por el cuello de él, besándolo delicadamente y lo escuchó suspirar.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Quién te apura?

-El deseo que tengo y que vengo aguantando hace años…

-Tenemos la noche entera… disfrutemos cada minuto…

-¿Tú no quieres irte?

-Cuando volvamos a la mesa, te daré un sobre… pero como estás tan desesperado, te adelantaré de qué se trata… nos reservé una noche en el "Astoria"… se que prefieres el "Four Seasons" pero me imaginé que te gustaría un cambio de paisaje…

-Kate…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo, Castle?- dijo y sintió que él la apretaba contra su cuerpo, haciendo evidente el deseo que tenía por ella.

-Así sea en el Astoria o en el asiento de atrás de tu auto, yo te necesito, Kate…

-Yo también, Rick…

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-¿Crees que te dejaré dormir? Vámonos si quieres, pero te aseguro que tenemos tiempo…- le dijo sonriendo provocativa.

Rick llamó a la camarera y le pidió la cuenta. La joven expresó que estaba todo pago y que esperaba que lo hubiesen disfrutado.

-No quiero ni pensar en las cosas que habrás hecho para conseguir esto…

-Solo… mi trabajo…-dijo ella y él alzó la ceja.

-Mientras el trabajo que a mí me importa lo hagas solo conmigo…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Llegaron a la puerta tomados de la mano y mientras esperaban por el Mercedes de Rick, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la miró de cerca…

-Qué bien guardado te tenías todo… detective…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Era una sorpresa…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Y qué buena actriz resultaste… me creí todo eso de… _yo en tu lugar lo disfrutaría_… _tengo una cita y no puedo acompañarte_…

-Bueno… Alexis se portó bien también…

-¿Alexis sabía?- dijo Rick con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Crees que renunciaría a su cena contigo por algo que no sabía de qué se trataba?

-Tenías todo arreglado…

-Lo intenté… sí…

-Y fue increíble…- dijo él y se inclinó, capturando sus labios intensamente. Este era realmente un beso para ser tenido en cuenta como su primer beso… Kate no pudo evitar un suspiro y Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo, casi no podía esperar a que estuviesen solos… de una vez por todas…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el último! Gracias por todo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin... el último capítulo! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 3**

Rick sintió que no llegaría al hotel, las miradas intensas de Kate y su propio deseo lo estaban matando. Cada semáforo en el que se detenían era ocasión suficiente para subir la temperatura y cuando las cosas se ponían más interesantes, algún desubicado los urgía a arrancar con su molesta bocina…

-¿Por qué no habremos venido en taxi?- jadeó él mientras ella besaba su cuello y casi le impedía manejar.

-Porque así es más divertido…

-Sí sigues haciendo eso, tendré que detenerme aquí y adiós a los planes de relax e inolvidable primera vez…- la amenazó él.

-¿En serio crees que será especial porque estaremos en un lujoso hotel?- preguntó ella sonriente.

-No… pero estaremos más tranquilos y cómodos…

-Puedo hacerlo especial aquí dentro también…- le dijo ella y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Lo sé… créeme… - dijo él y deslizó sus dedos por la pierna de ella hasta que la escuchó jadear de placer.

Dejaron el auto al valet parking cuando llegaron y Rick entrelazó sus dedos con ella para entrar.

Ella se ocupó de la reserva y en un momento tenían la tarjeta en la mano y se dirigían a la habitación.

Rick la arrinconó contra la pared del ascensor mientras ella reía y cuando bajaron, llegaron hasta la puerta entre besos y caricias…

Se detuvieron un momento mientras ella abría la puerta y cuando entraron, ella abrió la boca.

-Wow… me habían dicho que era un hotel lujoso…

-Increíble…- dijo él y apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Kate mientras besaba su cuello.

Kate inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado para ofrecerle mejor acceso y se estremeció cuando sintió que él deslizaba el cierre de su vestido hacia abajo.

-Creí que nos tomaríamos nuestro tiempo…- dijo ella con voz grave, las caricias hacían estragos en ella.

-Lo haremos… pero no necesitas estar vestida para eso…

-Mmm…- jadeó ella- entiendo…

-Tienes una piel increíble…- dijo él deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Kate.

-Mmm… Rick…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo sus caricias- quiero tocarte…

-Haz lo que desees, Kate…

Kate giró en redondo y lo besó con ímpetu, apretando su cuerpo al de él mientras sus manos acariciaban su cabello.

Rick deslizó las manos nuevamente hacia la espalda y jadeó cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su piel.

Kate bajó las manos y trabajó arduamente para desabotonar la camisa, necesitaba hundir la nariz en su pecho y lo hizo, ni bien logró quitarle la prenda.

Él apretó los ojos cuando ella mordisqueó su cuello y luego descendió por su pecho lentamente, sin dejar un solo lugar por recorrer…

La detuvo un momento y deslizó el vestido hacia abajo. Kate se puso seria e intentó tapar la cicatriz de su pecho, pero él sostuvo su mano, besó sus dedos y luego se inclinó, besando la cicatriz con ternura, mientras con ambas manos, masajeaba su pecho y ella jadeaba de placer.

Se tomó su tiempo, se arrodilló delante de ella y siguió hacia abajo besando su abdomen y Kate cerró los ojos con su cabeza hacia atrás, sus dedos entrelazados en la cabeza de él.

Kate deseó que él siguiera besándola, pero él se puso de pie y atrapó sus labios con los de él y ella aprovechó para despojarlo de sus pantalones y bóxers.

Rick la empujó hacia la cama y se colocó sobre ella, deslizó su ropa interior hacia abajo y comenzó a acariciarla mientras besaba sus labios y murmuraba en su oído.

Kate gimió de placer cuando las caricias siguieron creciendo de intensidad y se encontró rogándole que siguiera cuando se sintió al borde del clímax.

Pero Rick no quería apurarse, la llevaba al límite y luego se dedicaba a otra cosa… o cambiaba de posición, o interrumpía las caricias y Kate no tardó en sentirse torturada…

-Rick…- jadeó cuando creyó que no aguantaría más, los labios de él estimulándola justo donde lo necesitaba- por favor no aguanto más…

Y Rick volvió a detenerse, no por rebeldía, sino porque quería observar su expresión, era tanto lo que había fantaseado con esa situación, que simplemente no quería que la ocasión pasara como si nada…

Kate se desesperó y se incorporó, estirando su mano para acariciarlo y él cerró los ojos, avasallado por la sensación. Lo besó húmedamente y él sintió que sus caderas cobraban vida, no quería pasar vergüenza, y si ella seguía acariciándolo así, todo terminaría antes de comenzar…

Ella adivinó su pensamiento y lo empujó hacia atrás, aprovechando para colocarse sobre él y descender lentamente hasta tomarlo por completo…

Ambos estaban serios, sus miradas conectadas y fijas y cuando ella llegó todo lo lejos que pudo, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia adelante, intentando acostumbrarse al tamaño de él…

Rick la observó embobado, parecía que sus ojos y sus sentidos nunca tendrían suficiente de ella.

Kate estiró la mano y colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de él, que él terminó succionando con suavidad.

-Lo siento… hace mucho tiempo…- dijo ella y él sonrió comprensivo.

-Esperaré lo que sea necesario…- dijo y acarició suavemente su pecho.

Kate sonrió cuando sintió que él comenzaba a moverse muy lentamente. Y eso le dio alas a él para ir cada vez más profundo.

-Eres tan hermosa…- le dijo él con la respiración entrecortada, estaba concentrado en cada mínimo sonido que escuchaba de ella y no podía dejar de mirarla, para no perderse detalle de eso que había deseado durante tanto tiempo, sentirla totalmente suya…

Kate se inclinó para besarlo y cambió el ángulo, lo cual lo hizo jadear de placer a él, que casi estaba al borde del máximo placer.

-Oh, Rick…- le dijo entornando los ojos cuando sintió que ella llegaba al clímax y él la tomó de la cara y sostuvo sus movimientos para mantenerla quieta en el momento en que explotaba cálidamente en ella…

Aún conectados, continuaron acariciándose y besándose y ella le sonrió dulcemente, como si estuviera algo inhibida. Rick no podía dejar de mirarla. Le resultaba difícil creer que ella estuviese allí con él, finalmente…

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo él entre besos.

-Perfectamente…- le contestó ella.

-¿De verdad estás lista para comenzar esto?- le preguntó él y la miró expectante.

-Siento que estuve toda mi vida preparándome para este momento…- le dijo ella con algo de emoción.

-Que bueno, porque… te amo, Kate… hace siglos que quiero repetirlo… sé que me escuchaste la primera vez y no te culpo, yo también me hubiese asustado…

-Yo también te amo, Rick… y te pido disculpas por todo…

-Ya hablamos de eso…

-Necesito asegurarme de que lo hiciste…

-Hecho…

-En serio, Rick…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Está bien, pero no lo hagas más?

-No discutamos…

-Créeme…- dijo y besó su cuello- lo que menos quiero es discutir…

-¿Ah no?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No…- alzó la ceja él- ¿qué tal si vamos por el segundo round?

-Amor…- dijo ella y él la interrumpió.

-¿Amor?

-¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta… ¿qué me decías?

-Decía que es tu cumpleaños… tus deseos son órdenes…- le dijo ella y movió su pierna rozándolo a propósito.

-Mmmm… - Rick miró su reloj y arrugó la nariz- es más de medianoche…

-Creo que te regalaré unos minutos más…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó la mano entre ambos y la acarició.

-¿Unos minutos?- preguntó desilusionado.

-Unos cuantos minutos…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

Y se olvidaron del mundo durante toda la noche y cuando se hizo de día, Rick la estrechó entre sus brazos, feliz.

-No te dejaré escapar… ¿lo sabías?

-Más te vale que no…- dijo ella y lo empujó hacia atrás, todavía les quedaba un rato antes de tener que irse…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que ahora sí la historia haya quedado terminada... obviamente podría haber más, pero preferí dejarla aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


End file.
